moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Lordaeron
* * * * * * * Void Elf Forces |side2 = * * Nation of Durotar}} * * * * Bilgewater Cartel |commanders1 = * * (mid battle) * (late battle) * (late battle) |commanders2 = * * Taken captive by the Alliance. * * † * |forces1 = * * ** Third Fleet}} * * * * * * * Ballistae * Siege Towers |forces2 = * * ** Dark Rangers ** Plaguebringers * 1 Azerite War Machine * Witch doctors |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Very heavy }} : This is about the battle of Lordaeron following the burning of Teldrassil and the War of the Thorns. You may be looking for the Battle for the Undercity. The Battle for Lordaeron (or the Siege of the Undercity) was a conflict between the Alliance and Horde for ultimate control of Undercity and its surrounding territories. It is a primary result of the Burning of Teldrassil events and marks the beginning of the Blood War across Azeroth. Premise Since the fall of the Burning Legion, tensions kept rising between the Alliance and the Horde. The discovery of Azerite ignited the flames of war, with the Horde taking the opportunity to preemptively strike at the Alliance. After the invasion of Darkshore, the World Tree Teldrassil, home of the night elves, was burned down on Sylvanas Windrunner's orders. The Alliance gathered their forces, aiming to strike back, and marched onwards to Lordaeron Keep. The Battle The battle began with the Alliance forces led by Anduin Wrynn and Genn Greymane arriving with the Third Fleet to Tirisfal Glades from the north, and coming all the way to the south to Brill, razing it. The Horde evacuated the civilians of the Undercity and dealt with the SI:7. The defense above was led by Varok Saurfang, Baine Bloodhoof, and Lor'themar Theron. After the Alliance pushed the Horde back out of the battlefield in front of Lordaeron Keep, Sylvanas called out an Azerite war machine which proceeded to destroy the siege towers. After the war machine was brought down by Alliance forces, Sylvanas reacted by blighting the battlefield, killing both Alliance and Horde soldiers. As the Alliance fell back the battle seemed lost, until Jaina arrived on a flying ship, removing the blight with her frost magic and destroying one of the Keep's walls. The Alliance fought their way through the Ruins of Lordaeron, killing troll defenders until they faced against Nathanos Blightcaller who had them outnumbered. Alleria Windrunner and Gelbin Mekkatorque, along with void elves and spider tanks, teleported inside Lordaeron just in time to aid Anduin and his forces. The strengthened Alliance turned the tide of battle forcing the Horde to retreat once more using blight to cover them. Anduin ordered Gelbin to take the army back to Brill before proceeding on gnomish flying machines. They confronted Saurfang at the entrance of the Keep, and upon his defeat he was taken prisoner. Anduin, Genn, Alleria, and Jaina went to confront Sylvanas in the throne room, giving her the chance to surrender, however she detonated massive amounts of Blight stored inside of Lordaeron Keep, flooding the throne room and surronding city. Jaina Proudmoore teleported the Alliance leaders out of the throne room after the doorway was blocked, as the Horde leaders made their escape on a gunship. Aftermath After the Battle, Tirisfal Glades has been left scarred. Undercity and Brill are no longer accessible, and the same scorched area as in the Battle for Lordaeron will stretch from the Ruins of Lordaeron to the North Coast. Lordaeron Keep remains in rubble and coated with the insidious plague having been flooded at the battle's finality. Undercity's surviving population moved to Orgrimmar. Notes Information/text taken from, all credits to them: * https://wow.gamepedia.com/Battle_for_Lordaeron Notes Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Grand Alliance Category:New Horde Category:Blood War